


servin' face while i'm servin' the ace

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: older tomosaku fanart based offwimbledonby rich white ladies





	servin' face while i'm servin' the ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowfatmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfatmilk/gifts).



> i love, Girls, and i hope that u enjoy them too!! this song is lit


End file.
